


All My Threads Couldn't Stop the Bleeding

by InsomniacTiger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alchemy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Edward Elric Swears, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacTiger/pseuds/InsomniacTiger
Summary: When Ed gets caught in a transmutation the results could be deadly. Alphonse is determined to not let that happen. And Roy? He's willing to do whatever it takes.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. Can't Be Too Careful

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my October fic, but life got crazy and here we are.  
The title of this comes from Let it Die by Starset.

I'm sick and I'm tired too,  
I can admit, I am not fireproof  
I feel it burning me  
I feel it burning you  
I hope I don't murder me  
I hope I don't burden you  
If I do, I do

\- The Beach by The Neighbourhood 

* * *

How many times had Al lectured him on being careful? Of being cautious before entering a room? Of how just because there was nobody in the room didn’t mean it was safe to go poking at whatever he wanted? How many times had he rolled his eyes with some throw away comment about how their world was free of monsters now, and had been for five years now.

He was twenty-three! He was old and mature! He could take care of himself just fine without his alchemy!

That was just a short version of the argument he’d had with Al over the phone that morning. Ed had insisted that he would be just fine and there was no way he was waiting for his brother to come in all the way from Central when there was some sort of crazy alchemist experimenting in what was just a few miles from the Rockbells home.

It was going well enough. The crazy shit tried to jump him when he snuck in through the back door to the abandoned farmhouse he was hiding out in. He simply knocked him over the head with the one of the combat knives he kept on him now that he couldn’t just transmute his arm into a blade anymore. Once he was sure that the psycho was securely detained, he went to explore the rest of the place and look for notes or some other form of evidence.

There were books everywhere, and while most were ones he recognized there were a few that he didn’t. He worked with the military long enough to know that messing with the crime scene made it difficult to find solid evidence to put the perpetrators away. But considering how many of the local farmers had reported missing livestock, and the rank smell coming from the shed out back Ed knew that he had his evidence. Feeling confident he began flipping through the pages of the nearest journal.

There was a bright flash of violet light from behind him.

“The Fullmetal Alchemist. I was hoping you would stick your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Another violet flash and Ed realized that he was caught in this one.

The circle lit on the floor felt like it was magnetized, and that his body had somehow all turned into automail. Dropping to his knees he clutched his chest; his heart was pounding so hard he felt like it was about to explode.

“Truth be told… all the animals I tried this on… well their hearts, and blood vessels, they just exploded. Not really a lot of hope for you. But that was the intention.”

“_Damn bastard_…” Ed gasped.

Black spots started to fill his vision, the roaring in his ears made it hard to hear what was being said.

He needed out. He needed to stop the transmutation.

He needed to start listening to Al.

Maybe he would even tell him that, if he survived this.

_When_ he survived this.

“Good-bye Edward Elric.”

* * *

When he woke up it was to the taste of blood in his mouth. Spitting out most of it he groaned sitting up and looking around.

Shit.

The books, journals, and notes, were all gone. The transmutation circle had large chunks of it torn out, as if someone had taken an ax to the floor. The man behind it all was clearly long gone. He must have thought that Ed had died during the transmutation. Why else would he leave him here? Slowly getting to his feet he winced. Besides general soreness though, nothing seemed to be out of place.

If there was one thing he actually had learned over the years, it was that you didn’t mess around with alchemy.

Sighing at the complete failure this venture turned out to be he began the trek back to the Rockbells. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

Al was waiting for him when he stepped on to the Central Station platform. The hug was first. Since his younger brother had gotten his body back the need for comforting touches had been constant. The first year Al had regained his flesh and bones, Ed woke up many mornings to find that one of them had moved into the other’s bed without realizing it during the night. Or Alphonse would simply just start hugging his brother, or Ed would reach out and grab Al’s arm. Both needing the reassurance that they weren’t dreaming.

After the hug though came the “Look”. It was the patented _Brother, what did you do now?_ Look.

When Ed tried for a comforting smile, he knew it was more of a grimace.

“You went after that alchemist and something went wrong.” Al sighed. “What happened?”

“How do you always do that?” He whined.

“I know you Brother.” Al gave a smile. “Now. What did you do?”

“Maybe we should discuss it somewhere else?” Ed suggested, gesturing at the crowd around them.

“The General was kind enough to let me stay with him while I’m in town. If you stay on your best behavior, I’m sure he won’t mind if you and I share the guest room.”

“So, what I’m hearing is, that I have permission to raid the bastard’s fridge?”

“I am positive that’s not what I said.”

“That’s what I heard!” Ed grinned.

“Brother, no.”

“Alphonse, yes.”

* * *

“Just once Ed. Just once I would like you to listen to my words, _and_ actually follow them!” Alphonse groaned once everything that had transpired had been explained. “Have you noticed _anything_ abnormal?”

“None.”

“Is it possible that it failed?”

Ed frowned. “Not likely. He had performed the transmutation a few times at least. He was able to describe the results of when it had been tested on animals. I definitely _felt_ like it was doing something at the time. But since I woke up, I’ve been fine.”

“That is strange. All his notes and things were gone, so there probably wasn’t a rebound either. Generally, people are in no shape to move after a rebound has hit them.”

“That’s what I had thought too.” Ed nodded. “Anyway, it’s only been two days. I figure, give it another couple days, if nothing happens, then I’m in the clear.”

Al nodded in agreement. “I’m so proud of you Brother.”

“Shut up.”

“Want more stew?”

“Hell yeah.”

* * *

As great as it was to be back with Al again, Ed had forgotten the one detail that would ruin this trip almost as much as random transmutation side effects would.

_General_ Roy Mustang.

Whose house they were currently in. Who had just gotten home from work, and had called a greeting to Alphonse like he was used to having his brother waiting for him.

“Welcome home lazy bastard, take a good nap today?” Ed grinned sharply as he stepped into the entryway.

The General’s eyes widened a fraction wider before the familiar look of annoyance spread across his features. “Hello Fullmetal, causing wreckage in Central again?”

“I never wrecked Central dumbass.” Ed sniffed turning his attention back to Alphonse’s alkahestry journal that he had lent him.

“I distinctly remember _someone_ doing some serious damage to Central Command a few years back…” The bastard hummed thoughtfully as he hung his jacket in the closet.

“Anyway!” Alphonse piped up before his brother decided to start throwing things. “General I hope you don’t mind Brother joining us for a couple days.”

“Of course not.” Roy joined them at the small kitchen table with some leftovers on a plate. “Can I ask as to what we owe the honor of the Fullmetal Alchemist’s presence?”

“You know I don’t go by that name anymore!” Ed snapped, more anger in his voice than usual.

“He accidentally got caught in a transmutation, but we don’t really know what it does, so I’m making sure he doesn’t get any weird side effects.” Al replied.

Roy raised an eyebrow. “Hopefully nothing lethal?”

“I think if it was going to kill me it already would’ve.”

“I suppose a change in personality is too much to hope for?”

“You can just suck it you damn - ”

Alphonse suddenly stood gripping Ed’s arm tightly. “You’ve had a long day Brother, with all that traveling. Let’s get you settled for bed.”

“I’m not a kid! Hey! I am your _older_ brother! You’ve got to listen to me!”

“I _am_ listening. Just not following along with what you’re saying. Just like you taught me.”

Roy chuckled at the silence that followed that remark from down the hall. It was a surprise that Ed was back in Central, and not an unpleasant one. Life always became more interesting when the Elric Brothers were around.

* * *

The first day came and went with no sign of anything being wrong. Ed spent the day enjoying being around his brother again. They discussed alkahestry and the different uses it had compared to alchemy. The biggest one being the healing arrays. Mei had been adamant about teaching Al that one evidentially. Which made sense considering how often his younger brother had injured himself once back in his own body. It had taken several months for him to get used to things being too sharp, or landing too hard could scrape his hands and knees.

Ed blamed himself for that too.

One too many times while Al was in the armor, they’d use the whole “Oh look, my brother’s head comes off” trick to get the jump on a foe.

Despite Ed no longer having access to his Gate, he still picked up the fundamentals of healing alkahestry fairly quickly. Al even joked that somehow Ed still managed to learn this stuff faster than he did. It had taken a whole weekend for Mei to feel confident in his abilities.

The second day however wasn’t nearly so pleasant. While Al was describing the differences in cultures in the further eastern part of Xing compared to where Ling resided as Emperor, Ed began feeling a sharp pain in his side. Being who he was, he decided it was probably just some weird reaction to eating too much of the leftovers that Mustang had in the fridge. He still wasn’t totally sure what that had been, but it hadn’t tasted horrible.

After a couple hours of it just getting worse, he finally made an excuse to go to the bathroom before lifting his shirt to look at it.

Right below where his ribs were located on his left side was a mass of spider-webbed blood vessels rising like a bruise. What could that be? The transmutation? But what was this? What had that man said?

_Truth be told… all the animals I tried this on… well their hearts, and blood vessels, they just exploded. Not really a lot of hope for you…_

The animals’ blood vessels exploded. Was the reaction time slower because he was human? That didn’t make a whole lot of sense… while animals and people were different in many ways, the bodies functioned relatively the same in the manner of blood. The heart pumps it through the body to get nutrients, hormones, and oxygen to other cells. That much is the same anyway. At least he thought so. He hadn’t really done a lot of research on animals and their biology. Despite Darius’s constant nagging that he needed to look up the difference between gorillas and monkeys.

The raised blood vessels were throbbing painfully. Which made sense, he supposed. If they were going to explode, it likely was going to hurt.

He needed to tell Al. This was why he came to be with his brother. So that when an abnormality did show up, they could work together to fix it. Two heads are better than one and all that shit. Besides, even if he did come up with a counter-array he had no way of activating the transmutation.

So, yeah. Alphonse.

“Hey, Al?” Ed called as he went to open the bathroom door.

“What’s wrong?” His brother was already waiting outside the doorway with concern in his eyes.

“How are you already here?”

“Brother, you’ve been in here for twenty minutes and when I knocked on the door you didn’t respond. I was about to walk in here anyway.”

“That seems a bit much.”

“Not when I know you, and I know that you have a tendency of hiding your injuries from me. And considering that you went to such lengths to be here and tell me about what happened it would seem like a waste to not follow through on letting me continue to help you. Right?”

There was no arguing with Al. Not that he particularly wanted to, but he knew there was no way of winning anyway.

“Right. So, something did come up.”

“Let me see.”

Ed lifted his shirt to show off the web of blood vessels.

“Oh… Ed…” Al kneeled down to get a better look at it, prodding gently.

When the older Elric winced he quickly stepped back. “Right. Now that we know something is happening, we need to get work. Don’t we?”

“How’s the Bastard’s library?”

Sighing Al went to grab their jackets, it was fall and getting chilly outside. “Decent, for a man focused mainly on politics and has only ever focused on one field of alchemy.”

“So its shit.”

“No. But it’s definitely not much compared to the Central Library.”

“Did they finally rebuild the First Branch?”

“Rebuilt and restocked.”

“Sheska?”

“Yep. The General made sure she was paid appropriately for it, so she’s doing well now.”

“At least there’s some good news out in the world somewhere.”

“Hush Brother. Everything is going to be fine.”

And again, he found that he didn’t want to argue with his brother.


	2. Not Giving Up

Have faith in me  
'Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe  
So cling to what you know and never let go  
You should know things aren't always what they seem

I said I'd never let you go, and I never did

\- Have Faith In Me by A Day To Remember

* * *

The next several days were spent in a back room in the library that seemed to have Elrics’ Study Room etched somewhere on it considering whenever they showed up, people would leave, and while they were there no one ever bothered them. But who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? Or whatever.

Their research seemed pointless though. They already knew quite a bit more than they ever wanted to know about human transmutation, and then even more about bio – alchemy. But they couldn’t find anything in diseases that made the continual growth of the blood vessels seem like an average ailment.

When Al asked how he was doing Ed always just shrugged and replied with a vague “It’s still there.” Or just an acknowledging grunt.

But the truth was that it had gotten so much worse. The tangled mess had stretched across most of his body by now. Everything ached when he moved. This morning he noticed that it had begun to make its way under the port of his automail, which just made that ache more than it usually did in cold weather. It also was covering most of his chest at this point and working its way up his neck. For the first time ever, he was thankful that the cold season was fast approaching so he could use the excuse to wear a scarf. Al had given him a brief scrutinizing look when he had accepted his suggestion to borrow one this morning, Ed generally refused when offered. Usually he would just get a bigger coat. Which he also did this morning, not that it was as necessary as it used to be. His automail arm used to make him freezing all the time, now he just had to worry about his leg.

“Edward, Alphonse, the librarian called me to come get you two. They closed three hours ago you know.” Mustang said walking into the room startling both of them. “However, she said she wasn’t too concerned because Al apparently has a key?”

The younger Elric gave a shy grin and held up said key. “Yeah, she gave it to me after my last trip to Central.”

“Of course she did.” Roy nodded. “_You_ are obviously trustworthy enough to handle such a thing.”

There was a pause, and only when Al and Roy were both staring at Ed did he realize that this is usually when he would jump in with some rant about how trustworthy he could be too, or something. But his mind had already drifted back to possible solutions to his current predicament.

“Anyway, how goes the research?”

The sudden change in the atmosphere was obvious as Al gestured widely at their assortment of books. “It’s going. Though I think we are going to have to change our area of study on this Brother. This isn’t getting us anywhere.”

“I agree. There has to be more to this then just the blood aspect. Where is the sketch I made of the array?”

Shuffling some papers around Alphonse finally pulled out a paper with a rough pencil sketch on it.   
“It’s really too bad you didn’t notice more of it.”

“It kinda all happened really fast.” Ed grunted examining the page for the millionth time.

Mustang stepped over to take a look at the array from over Ed’s shoulder. “You are just studying the blood relation to this correct?”

“Yeah? Obviously?”

“But what about this here?” Roy pointed at a particular scribble that Ed hadn’t really completed, not being positive as to what it was. “That is oxygen manipulation.”

“Obviously, you have oxygen in your blood dumbass.”

Roy gave him his famous, _Shut up Fullmetal,_ Look. “What _other_ arrays do you know that manipulate oxygen levels?”

Ed stared for exactly three seconds at his former dumbass Commanding Officer. “_Shit._”

A moment later Al gasped. “Oh no… Brother…”

It was the panic in Alphonse’s eyes that finally alerted Roy to the severity of the situation. “You never told me exactly what the transmutation was that you got caught in Edward, is this it?”

Ed nodded.

“I thought you said it _wasn’t _lethal.” Roy’s voice had gotten surprisingly soft.

“I believe I said if it was then I’d _probably_ already be dead.”

“Brother.” Al scolded.

“Right. We’ve got work to do.”

“If you’d excuse us General.” Al dismissed Mustang.

“Of course.” He murmured leaving quietly.

* * *

An hour later Roy had come back with take-out food, coffees, and a duffel bag full of his old alchemy books and journals from when he had been studying flame alchemy. Al had simply pulled over the new resources into his line of vision without breaking his focus. But Ed paused a moment as Roy set the journals on the table.

An alchemist’s journals were their life’s work. Their personal research and notes. They were sacred. Roy’s flame alchemy was a marvel even to well-practiced alchemists. While Ed had given Mustang plenty of flak about how he was useless when it rained, he always respected the control that the Flame Alchemist had over his art.

To share his personal notes on the subject… it was unfathomable.

“Thanks.” Ed muttered accepting one of the battered books.

Roy nodded in response with a tight joyless smile then sat in one of the available chairs and began to work alongside them to the best of his ability.

* * *

It was the third day after Roy had joined them that Ed gave up. While the other two studied as diligently as ever he muttered some excuse about using the restroom before slipping outside. It was impossible to miss Al’s worried glances as he switched reading material. Or Roy’s overly kind gestures. Getting them coffee and food, getting them clearance to basically set up camp in the library. The General also brought a cot to put in the corner of the room which they took turns using.

Despite all their efforts, Ed realized that there was no use. With Roy’s added notes it was clear enough that somehow the transmutation had put a previously unknown strain into his blood stream. Given the fact that Mustang recognized certain aspects of it, add what the alchemist said about the animals exploding, it was safe to assume that there was something explosive getting ready to go off inside of him.

The veins were clear all over him now. He was grotesque even by his standards.

A chill ran through him that ended with him sneezing. When he felt something wet on his cheek, he reached up to touch it lightly. Had he sneezed so hard his eyes had teared up?

No… looking at his fingertips he saw the smear of crimson.

Blood.

His eye… was bleeding?

“Ew… Mommy? What’s wrong with that guy?”

“Don’t stare sweetie, let’s keep moving.”

Turning back toward the library he hurried to the restroom to check the mirror. Sure enough, the blood vessels in his eyes had burst when he sneezed. Where the white should have been it was red.

Looking at himself Ed couldn’t help but give a sigh. No wonder that kid had been grossed out. Of course, that mother wanted to get her child far away. He looked like a corpse. Where the webs weren’t raised his skin was sickly white. Everything ached, and he felt lethargic. Now his eyes hurt too.

They weren’t just running out of time… time was basically gone for him.

Carefully sitting against the tiled wall, he slid to the ground.

Maybe… maybe it was ok. Sure, he was only twenty-three. But think of all he had accomplished. He’d gotten Al’s body back, helped save the country, fought and won against monsters, one of those monsters who temporarily had the powers of a god, and outsmarted Truth. That was just before he was eighteen. In the last five years since he’d lost his alchemy… he hadn’t done a lot. He helped Granny and Winry with odd jobs around their place. He’d gone to Drachma and Creta to study their cultures a bit. He and Al had both explored Aerugo for a time when his younger brother finally managed to drag himself away from Xing. Or more specifically, a certain princess.

Winry had gone back to Rush Valley.

Al had plans to go back to Xing, and Mei.

Mustang… he was making his way through the ranks. He’d be Fuhrer in no time.

And Ed? He didn’t have anything… He loved his brother.

But he was holding him back. Alphonse could be making great discoveries with alchemy and alkahestry in Xing. He could be marrying Mei.

The throbbing around his automail port was especially strong. He couldn’t stop rubbing at the skin just above it. The metal was colder than usual. It hadn’t hurt this much since he had the surgery to get it when he was younger.

“Edward!”

There were hands gripping his.

Blinking his aching eyes, he realized Roy was there, and his normally calculating eyes were wide with worry. 

“Roy?”

“Thank god. You weren’t responding… What happened to your eye?” Gentle fingers touched at the corner of his bleeding eye.

“The blood vessels… their bursting. Turned my eye red. Or whatever.”

Roy frowned. “I am taking you to the Central Hospital.”

“No.”

“Ed. If this keeps up, you’re going to lose too much blood. You’re going to need a transfusion.”

“No.”

“This isn’t up for debate! We -”

“No.”

“Enough.”

The air rushed through his ears as the ground disappeared from beneath him. The bright lights of the restroom vanished and his baby brother’s bright eyes were finally within sight.

“Brother! I was so worried! Your eye!”

“Alphonse, can you get the door. We’re going to the hospital.”

The younger Elric bit his lip, but nodded, rushing toward the front door.

“You guys… are being stupid.” Ed sighed.

* * *

The nurses rushed into action at the sight of General Mustang walking through the doors with the limp Elric in his arms.

Though it had been several years now since either of the brothers had been here, Edward had visited many times before the Promised Day. Then after that day, they had been in here for several months as Al recovered and Ed rebuilt the strength in his arm.

It took them no time at all to set up a room for the former State Alchemist. While the IV was being set up Ed muttered something about not wanting to be near any needles or he’ll explode for real, but didn’t put up any real fight.

“Brother… the General and I aren’t going to give up. We’re going to find the solution in no time.”

“Sure Al.”

The worry in the younger Elric’s eyes was almost hidden behind his determination, but Ed knew him well enough to see it. Al was anxious.

Ed was doing that to him. Wasting his time on something that probably couldn’t be done. He’d been with them in that library. He knew exactly how much progress that had been made on a potential cure. None. Nothing. Zilch.

Breathing was becoming harder too.

This was fine.

It was time he accepted it.

Saving all of Amestris… and getting his brother his body back… that was his purpose. And he passed with flying colors. Everything after that had just been a depressing Epilogue compared to a crazy active life story.

His eye felt like it was throbbing. When his left hand started hurting particularly worse than the rest of him, he glanced down and watched as another vessel burst along the backside. It was probably unsanitary or something to just let it bleed, but he didn’t have the motivation to call for the nurse. It was likely no big deal anyway. It was just the back of his hand, he rationalized as he nodded off to sleep.

* * *

“Mr. Elric?”

Roy glanced over at the librarian who was fidgeting by Alphonse’s chair. In classic Elric fashion the boy was so focused on reading between two different texts and taking dexterous notes.

“Alphonse.” The General gently shook the young man’s shoulder.

“Hm? Oh. Hello ma’am.”

“The phone rang a moment ago, it was the hospital -”

The chair rattled loudly as it was upset by Al’s launch to his feet. “Is Brother - ?!”

“They suggested you come as soon as possible.”

Roy was already pulling his keys out of his pocket. “We’ll take my car.”


	3. To Take the Coldness From Your Eyes

And if I could find a way, I would bring you back tonight  
I'd make you look, I'd make you lie  
I'd take the coldness from your eyes  
But you told me, if you love me  
Let it die,

Let it Die by Starset

* * *

The hospital staff were bustling more than usual when they arrived. Despite a few nurses protesting Al rushed to where his brother’s room was. Inside there were multiple people surrounding his bed, all busy with different jobs. But all he could focus on was the red.

Brother was always in red. Usually it was that garish coat that he had insisted on when they were younger and traveling all the time. But later, especially right before the Promised Day… Ed was always in red like this. His reckless brother was always getting himself injured.

But this… this was more than he’d seen yet.

“What happened?” He demanded.

But between the chaos of the nurses and doctors rushing about, and the loud beeping of the heart monitor nobody heard him.

“Maybe we should wait outside so they can work…”

“Al?”

Pushing his way through the nurses he saw that Ed’s eyes were wide open, but he didn’t seem to be seeing anything.

“He’s… he’s my brother… Al?! Give him back…”

“I’m right here Ed.” Al didn’t know where it was safe to touch considering all the blood, but he went for his hand anyway.

“It’s my fault… Al… can’t sleep… can’t eat. It’s all my fault. Al… Alphonse?”

“Edward Elric. You have fought gods and won, this is hardly anything compared to that. You have to do what you do best Ed. You need to fight this. Whatever this is. Keep fighting. Please Brother…” Al sobbed. “Please just keep fighting like you always do!”

“Alphonse. I’m sorry Al.” Ed blinked a few times finally realizing that Al was really there, before reaching over and resting a shaky blood covered hand on his cheek. “It’s going to be ok though.”

“Hush. You’re going to be fine. This is just a rough spot.”

“You and I both know… that all this red is supposed to be inside not out. We also both knew that my own stupidity was going to be the death of me sooner or later.”

“Brother… Ed…” His crying was taking over his speech completely now.

There was a wet cough. “You’re going to be ok Al. The Bastard promised.”

Finally coming within his line of vision Roy looked down at the older Elric.

“Don’t forget…” Gold eyes glared up at him, as stubborn as ever. “Don’t forget your promise Mustang.”

“Of course not. But that was only if you did something incredibly stupid, Fullmetal.”

Ed smirked. “It’s always been my specialty.”

“Sirs, I’m afraid I have to ask you to leave now.” A nurse gently began to lead them both out of the room away from the bed.

“He’s my brother!” Al snapped. “I need to be with him right now!”

“Please sir, let the doctor do his job.” The nurse looked toward Roy for help, but the General looked inclined to agree with the younger man next to him.

Sighing he wrapped a firm hand around Alphonse’s arm. “Come on. We are only hindering them right now.”

He saw the Elric fire in those matching gold eyes, but finally he conceded and allowed himself to be led out of the room.

* * *

Havoc and Hawkeye showed up soon after Roy had gotten themselves settled into the chairs in the waiting room. The two newcomers had their hands full of bags consisting of all the notes and books that had been spread across the library tables. It didn’t take any convincing to get Alphonse to focus back into his work rather than pace back and forth by the door. Once he was settled into his work Roy went to stand by his subordinates.

“How bad is it this time?” Havoc finally asked chewing on his ever present unlit cigarette.

“Worse than I’ve ever seen him.” Roy muttered quietly.

“What did the Doctor have to say?” Hawkeye asked.

“When we first brought him in, he said that he’d never seen anything like it. Obviously, there isn’t a lot they can do with medical science when its alchemy that is infecting his system. Initially it just seemed like he was in pain… which was hard, but now he just can’t stop bleeding… and its everywhere.”

“And nothin’s been said since?”

“No.”

“And Alphonse…?”

“He’s handling it about as well as expected.”

“So just the old waiting game now huh?”

“Exactly.”

“I hate that game.”

“As do we all.”

Hawkeye went to the cafeteria and found them some food, which they really only managed to nibble upon and Alphonse completely ignored. When Havoc tried to encourage him that he would need to keep up his strength he was rewarded with barely a glance in his direction and an unintelligible grunt.

“I always thought he was the nice one.” Havoc grumbled.

“Shut up Havoc.” Roy rolled his eyes.

“Yes sir.”

A few minutes later he turned in his seat to look at Riza.

“Shut up Havoc.” She said before he could open his mouth.

“Yes sir.” He muttered again slouching in his seat.

* * *

It was hours later when they said that Ed could have visitors again, but preferable only one or two people at a time. When Roy and Alphonse walked into the room, they found Ed completely covered in bandages. Surprisingly he was awake, but when he looked over at them Roy tried not to stare at the red and gold eyes. The vessels in his other eye had also burst apparently giving the already impressive golden glare a new level of distracting.

“Brother…” Al collapsed in a chair next to the bed. “Did it stop?”

Ed tried to shake his head, winced, then just sighed. “Before it was just getting started, now it’s just steadily continuing. But they gave me something that’s supposed to help the blood clot up so it will just stop. And until that happens, I’m wrapped like a mummy as another barrier to slow it down.”

The younger Elric frowned in thought as he looked over the chart that was sitting next to his brother’s bed. While most of the numbers and words on there made little sense to Roy, he had a feeling that the Elrics knew exactly what all those things meant. They were geniuses after all.

“But Al, I don’t think it’s going to work.”

“Ed! Why would - !?”

“Listen, something feels _wrong._ I don’t know how to describe it, but everything is sore and just shutting down. Understandably that goes with blood loss, but I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” The voice was barely a whisper.

“Anything. I can’t feel my leg anymore. The port to my automail is literally just a lump of metal that sometimes is too hot or too cold at this point. There is a buzzing in my ears all the time. And I can’t even… I can barely…”

Gingerly wrapping a hand around the bandaged one Al patiently waited for him to continue.

“I can barely even see you right now Al…”

Ed’s breathing had gotten heavier, it had been unsteady since they walked in, but now it was clearly a labor.

Roy remembered when his vision had been stolen from him. Not being able to see suddenly when you’ve had the privilege your whole life was devastating. Initially when Roy had lost his own, there had been so much going on that he didn’t have time to mourn over it for more than a moment. Thankfully Hawkeye had been with him to help him through the ordeal, then Marcoh had used a Philosopher’s Stone to heal him.

A Philosopher’s Stone…

It was not the first time this had occurred to him, but it didn’t seem dire enough to consider before.

But now… Edward was dying. _Ed was dying._ Surely that was reason enough? Even Alphonse would have to agree? That wasn’t necessarily true, considering the brothers refused to use the Stone before. But it wasn’t their lives on the line last time, just their bodies. This time they may actually lose the elder Elric…

“Roy.” Ed’s voice snapped him out of his train of thought. Looking over he saw that those crimson and gold eyes were looking at him, not quite focusing on his face, but in his direction.

“No. It’s still not worth it.”

Alphonse looked between the two of them for a moment before realization dawned in his expression.

“No stones…”

“Of course not.” Ed snorted.

“When Doctor Marcoh healed my eyes, he said that he felt the use of a stone for a good cause was worth it. As presumptuous as such a statement may be.” Roy tried.

“We promised we wouldn’t.” Ed sighed. “Also, the situations are different. You went on to rebuild Ishval. You did something worthy of such a thing. I am hardly doing anything so noble.”

“But you did.” Mustang knew he wasn’t going to win this. There was no beating Elric stubbornness. “You saved - ”

“_Did_. As in the past Mustang. Just let this shit go!” Taking a few more breaths, Ed relaxed back into the pillows closing his eyes. “Just… let go.”

After a moment it seemed like he may have finally fell asleep.

Making an excuse to go speak with his subordinates Roy left Al alone with his brother.

“Brother… the General has a point. If the stones are being used for a good cause…” Even as he said it he knew Ed would argue.

“Alphonse. You know better. C’mon Al. You know we can’t use people’s lives like that. It’s wrong.”

“But if the stone was already made, and we found one.”

“And where are you going to find one? Marcoh had the last one as far as we know.”

“True. Returning the General’s sight probably used it up. Considering it was Truth who took his sight to start with…”  
“Exactly.”

“No Philosopher’s Stone.”

“None.”

“But I’m not giving up.”

Ed chuckled, but it was rough and sounded wet. “You wouldn’t be an Elric if you did. But Al. If… if things don’t work out. It’s not your fault ok?”

“Ed - ” The younger Elric’s eyes widened in panic again.

“Listen Al. If I die, it’s not your fault. It doesn’t look great right now. And I know you. I know us. You can’t blame yourself for this. At all. I was stupid and chased after the guy. I didn’t get a good look at the circle. He was the psycho bastard who created it. You did nothing wrong.”

“I should have been with you. I can still find a reverse transmutation maybe…”

“No. If you find it, that’s awesome. If not, _it’s fine_. Do not blame yourself Alphonse. Ever.”

He looked away, not wanting to agree.

“Promise me Al.”

“Ok. I promise.”

“Good.” Ed yawned, then winced. Every movement really did hurt. “Now let me get some sleep. And go tell Mustang to stop whatever he’s doing.”

“How do you know what he’s doing?”

“I don’t. I just know it’s probably stupid and wasting time that should be spent at his desk filling out paperwork.”

Al smirked. “Alright. I’ll go tell him.”

Once the door had shut behind his brother Ed let out the cough he'd been holding back, blood splattering onto his hand. Gently he turned his head toward the window. The sun was setting. Al's eyes looked so dark, when was the last time he'd slept properly? This thing in his system needed to hurry up and get it over with. He was tiring of seeing the hurt it was causing those on the other side of the door. 


End file.
